Emelline's Return
by TheEchoOfT.M.Riddles'Misery
Summary: Steve’s little sister Emelline Randell comes home from New York will the gang accept someone they haven’t seen for 3 years, what will happen when romances are kindled? after the novel, Johnny still passed away, but Dally is alive, he was just sentenced wi
1. Sent Away

**The Outsiders**

Summary: Steve's little sister Emelline Randell comes home from New York; will the gang accept someone they haven't seen for 3 years, what will happen when romances are kindled? (after the novel, Johnny still passed away, but Dally is alive, he was just sentenced with 2 years in jail)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize! S.E Hinton owns them all!

A/N: Kind of a short chappie…promise they'll get longer…I have writers block right now! Xox-Kitten

Story Starts

**Eme's(pronounced like "Emmy") POV**

When I was almost eleven my mom found out that she had cancer, and not the kind that could be treated her was very severe, it had started in her lungs and was working its way to her brain, she was told she had less than a year to live, and that if she had any affairs to get in order to start doing them, that's were this story starts, once my mom found out that she didn't have very long, she decided to do what was best for me. Send me away for a few years until I was older and could handle the "situation" better. The situation was my no-good-beat-neck-of-a-father Marshall Randell, ever since I could remember my daddy drank, and he wouldn't just have a few, he would get drunk and then try to beat on my brother, Steve and I, but mom would let him. Mom knew that after she died, there would be no one there to control my father except for Steve but as it stood he was hardly ever there, so she decided it would be best if right after my mom passed away, I was sent to New York for a few years, and I was only to return home when I felt ready. You probably think my mother was awful for not sending Steve away as well, but the truth was he was 16, hardly ever home, and wouldn't had gone even if we begged him. He would have missed his friends to much, especially Soda. I knew that if I went I would miss the gang too, but I knew if I stayed I might have ended up dead, so I went. I promised Steve that I would write often, and I did..in the beginning, but as time went on I got busier and more preoccupied, so we sort of fell out of touch. I was know fifteen, actually I had just turned fifteen, and I decided that I'd been away from Tulsa to long I was going to head back tomorrow, but I was unsure of how Steve, not to mention the others would take my return. So I decided that I would get on the train tomorrow and just "appear" back in Tulsa..and that I would worry about any trouble I would run into once I was back, when I got there, I needed to go home, I missed the town, I missed the smell of the hot summer air, I missed Steve and most of all I missed my friends, or for lack of a better word mine and Steve's family our friends Darry, Soda, Pony, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally. My only concern was, would they still think of me as family, or would they abandon me, and leave me alone without a hope in the world.

A/N- what do you guys think (remember Eme lost touch with Steve and doesn't know about what happened to Johnny and Dally) have any suggestions on who she should start "having feelings for?" review are welcome, helpful criticism is okay..but please no flames!

Xox-Kitten


	2. Pony and Emelline

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize! S.E Hinton owns them all!

**Eme's POV**

I woke up that morning feeling as though I wouldn't make it through the day, I had a terrible headache, my legs were weak and I felt completely sick to my stomach _all this because I'm nervous..maybe I shouldn't go back _my thoughts weren't helping any. I needed to go back, I wanted to go back, but was it really worth all this feeling of insecurity and worthlessness? Yes! It was worth it and with that thought in my mind I started to pack my bags and head home. Two hours later I was seated on the 10 o'clock train to Tulsa, as the train rolled in motion with the sound of the wheels I started to feel better and slowly drifted off to a comfortable sleep. I was woken by the conductor "miss, um..ma'am we're here…last stop Tulsa" he spoke with a quick but gentle tone "thank you sir" I gathered my things and stepped of the train _oh the air smells so sweet, I feel so alive again _now in all actuality the train station smelt like a mixture of gasoline, burnt rubber, sweat, and sulpher, but to me that was a smell that I've longed for, a smell that felt right. As I picked up my suitcase and started walking I realized that maybe I shouldn't be walking alone by myself so close to twilight, I didn't know what had changed and what hadn't. I had a feeling that the socs and the greasers were still at war, I hoped not, but I doubted it. Even though I didn't look like a complete greaser girl, I wasn't any soc either, I was wear a brownish knee length skirt with a white sweater, a kind of typical middle classer outfit, with my dark hair pulled up loosely in a ponytail, because of the heat and the walk to the east side my hair had started to come undone, know there were curly strands sticking out, from what was a fairly presentable hairstyle. As I neared my old house I wondered if daddy was home, should I go in, what if he was there and drunk, would he beat me, shout at me, try to rape me? I wasn't to know. So I decided I would head to the Curtis's house, hopefully they would welcome me with open arms. I stood in front of the house that I had been to many times, with doubt in my mind, as I walked up the front steps they made a creak, startling me. I was here now and there was no turning back. I needed to know that they remembered me, and that they still cared for me. It was now or never. I reached for the door with my hand in a fist and knocked on it gently.

**Pony boy's POV**

I was sitting in the big comfy chair near the kitchen when I heard I knock at the door. A flash of fear came over me, no one in this neighborhood knocks, they just barge on in, what if it was one of the socs trying to finish me off. I got up cautiously and went to the door, I only opened it a crack and was relieved when I saw a dark haired girl standing there instead of a big muscle head soc. As I opened the door wider she let out a gasp "Ponyboy?" "yah that's me?..do I know you?" she did look familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it, she spoke again "do you mind if I come in, it's starting to get cold?" "Oh ya sure, c'mon" I grabbed her suitcase and set it down by the couch. It wasn't until she sat down and took out her hair that I realized just who was sitting in my living room "Eme?" I asked with pure shock "ya pony I'm back..surprise" she said with unsure ness. With that I knew why no one knew she was coming back, she thought we wouldn't want her anymore, but did she ever think wrong, there wasn't a day that went by, when one of us would mention her. I got up quickly and hugged her. As soon as I did, she starting crying, but not unhappy tears, these were tears of joy. I was glad she was back and I knew everyone else would be too.

A/N- a little longer right ! haha…ya these first few chappie's are pretty much intro stuff, the next chapter will have the rest of the gang in it! Please review(no flames tho!) lemme know about who you wanna see Eme with!

Xox-Kitten


	3. With Welcome Arms

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the outsiders! Just Eme!

**Eme's POV**

After Pony and I finished our hello's I sat down on the couch "so how's everyone been? is Dally still in the cooler, are Johnny's parents still beaten on him? Two-bit still like Mickey Mouse?" I laughed at the last one. I notice when I mentioned Johnny, Pony's face fell.

"Didn't Steve tell ya?" Pony asked with a sad look on his face "No, me and Steve haven't been writing to each for the last year or so, why Pony what happened?"

Pony looked at me as though he was about to tell me that my favorite dress had shrunk in the laundry "uh..i dunno how to say this, but Johnny's dead…"

When the words left Pony boy's mouth, I felt a huge pain in my chest, me and Johnny were always pretty close, this felt worse that knowing my mom was dying. Who would ever wanna hurt Johnny! "Pony, how did it happen?" my voice shaking. Pony told me the whole story starting from the beginning and when he finished we were both crying. Pony held me tight letting me adjust to the story I'd just heard. That was when I heard the front door open.

**Darry's POV**

I opened the door to our house, and didn't expect what I say, Pony was sitting on the couch, hugging a dark haired girl.

"Darry, what're ya doin' home so early for?" Pony asked letting go of the girl. "It's raining, can't do any work, if it's wet. Who's this" I asked pointing at the girl

"Hey Darry, still a workaholic I see" the girl answered for Pony "some things haven't changed much" she laughed

That was when it hit me, once I heard her laugh I knew exactly who it was "Emelline, what are you doing back?" my voice full of surprise "why didn't you call somebody and let us know you were home?"

"I missed everyone, and I didn't call no one because, I thought you guys might not want me around no more, I didn't know if stuff had changed or not" Eme spoke smooth and fast, as if not to let us here the desperation in her voice, but I could see it in her eyes.

"Are you staying at home?" I asked because I knew that Steve hardly ever stayed there, he usually slept at the DX, or at our house.

"I dunno, I'm scared to go home Darry, I dunno what my fathers gunna be like…does Steve stay home?" her voice ever as smooth as before, though her eyes didn't meet mine. "uh..no he usually stays here, your welcome to as well" she was to young to stay on her own, beside Soda and Pony still slept together, so Soda's old room was free.

"Thanks Darry" that was the first time she actually smiled at me, and with that she got up and hugged me.

**Eme's POV**

"Hey Darry, where's Steve?" I asked as I settled back down on the couch with my hand in Pony's "he's at work still, with Soda, they should be home soon, why are ya nervous about seeing him?" Darry asked with concern.

"wow, Darry you get wiser and smarter, by the year don't cha?" even though I hadn't seen him in 3 years he still could guess every thought and worry that was racing through my mind "I, uh heard about Johnny…I feel awful, I feel especially bad for Dally, he really loved that kid, when's he due outa jail?"

"Real soon, I think tomorrow or the next day actually" Pony answered "boy when he gets out he's gunna want revenge, and he's gunna be shocked to see the other pet back" Pony laughed. I guess that was what me and Johnny were, even though Pony was younger than Johnny everyone felt bad about his home life, and me, well I think I was the other pet because I was the only girl, and even though me and Steve never talked about it, I think the whole gang knew about our father.

Darry made me and Pony something to eat, while we watched T.V I was nervously awaiting the arrival of my brother. That when I heard the screen door of the house open, and in bounded Mr. Happy-go-lucky Soda pop Curtis, he looked at me and smiled "Mellie!" he laughed and picked me up in a big bear hug "good to have ya home, baby doll!" he whispered in my ear. Once Soda put me down, the door opened once again this time revealing my brother Steve, with a look of shock and happiness on his face.

A/N-Ha-ha! Cliffy! Ha-ha...what do you guys think so far? Please review! Thanks

Xox-Kitten


	4. The Worst Is Over With

Disclaimer: Don't own the outsiders! Just Eme

Thanks for the reviews!

Feelin'Froggie087

Lil Cwick

**Steve's POV**

I was just getting home from work; I was planning on spending the night at Soda's. When Soda walked in the door I heard him shout something, and laugh I figured it had something to do with Ponyboy. When I walked in the door, nothing on this earth coulda prepared me for what, or better yet who I was about to see. "Emelline?" my mouth hung open in shock.

"hiya Steve" she said in a quiet, smooth tone "it's been a while, but I'm back" she moved towards me slowly.

The shock was still present in my face, but was quickly changing to happiness, when my baby sister left, any positive attitudes I had left with her, when she left my dad told me she'd never wanna come back, and that it was all my fault "Eme, what are you doing back, I thought you left for good, I thought you hated me" I spoke quickly

"what?" a look of hurt, and pain crossed her face "Steve, who told you that…I could never hate you, you're my brother, mom sent me away to keep me safe… I wasn't gunna come back…because I thought you guys wouldn't want me anymore" the last part was said in almost a whisper

I took a step towards her and hugged her tight, _oh my god, she was really here _the thought crossed my mind and a smile formed on my face, as I hugged her I whispered "it's so good to have you home"

**Soda's POV**

I couldn't believe it when I walked in, she was home Eme was finally home, but I never did call her Eme, that was everybody else's name for her, me and Dally called her "Mellie" we were the only ones allowed too. Boy had she grown up, the last time any of us seen her, she was eleven going on twelve, and still very much a tom-boy, but that wasn't the case anymore, she had let her once short dark hair grow out to just past her shoulders, he green eye's seemed brighter and more vibrant, she had curves in all the right places and had grown about a foot. She didn't wear pants no more, nope, she was wearing a middle classer outfit, but none of us seemed to mind.

"So, Mellie, how long you been back?" I asked wondering if she's been hiding out for a few days before getting the courage up to see us all again.

"actually I just got back today…boy was I ever nervous about seeing ya'll again, but I'm glad I'm home" she grinned "do you boys mind if I go unpack, and get settled, then maybe we can go to the dingo or the nightly double?"

"Yeah that's alright, Eme, it's the first door on the left" Darry answered while getting up to help her with her luggage. Just as they left the room the screen door opened yet, again tonight this time it was Two-Bit

"Hey ya'll, is Mickey on yet?" as soon as he walked in the house he sat down in front of the T.V and turned it on

"Hey Two-Bit, guess who's here?" Pony asked laughing "I dunno, who Dally?" Two-Bit said with what seemed to be no interest

"Nope, it's someone better looking than Dally" I laughed "it's Emelline, she's finally come back!"

"No way, I bet she's a babe now! Where is she?" he chuckled, as I pointed towards my room

**Eme's POV**

Darry had just left the room, when I heard foot steps "I'm fine Darry, I can manage" I giggled, all these boys so worried about me

"It's not Darry sweet thing" a familiar voice spoke, followed with annoying laughter. I darted around, to face my intruder "Keith Matthews, how dare you enter a ladies room with out knocking or announcing your presence!" I said with mock anger, then I started giggling as he picked me up and hugged me

"Awe, boy have we all missed you, Eme, boy you sure grew up, just how old are ya now?" he asked, looking at me suggestively "still to young to date you Mr. Matthews" I laughed as I left the room heading back into the living room

When I entered the room, followed by Two-Bit, everything seemed normal, just like I had left it three years ago, Pony was reading, Steve and Soda were arm wrestling, Two-Bit had sat back down to watch Mickey and Darry was in the kitchen doing the dishes that were left in the sink. There was only one person I still had to face, and that was Dallas Winston, the toughest hood in our gang, and I knew that he'd be even tougher now that Johnny was gone. I wanted to see him again but at the same time I was terrified at the thought of it

A/N- This is probably the last chapter for a few days. As I will be out of town this weekend (I'm at a camp), but I promise to post a new one Sunday night when I get home

Review please

Xox-Kitten


	5. The Horrible Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own the outsiders, just Eme!

**Eme's POV**

It was the next day, and it seemed as though I had never left. Soda and Steve wanted to take me out for lunch at the Dingo but they were working today, so they said to meet them there at 11. Well it was 9:30 now and I was bored outa my mind. Pony was out with Two-Bit, and Darry was at work, so that meant that I was at home alone, although it was nice to have some quiet, I had nothing to keep myself busy, so I decided to go for a walk, then work my way over to the Dingo. I finished getting ready and headed out.

**Dally's POV**

It wasn't the longest sentence I had served but it was the most annoying. A few times I wanted to bust out, it was all those Socs faults that Johnny was dead, I wanted revenge, but now that I was out, I had to be on "good behavior" for a few months, or they'd throw me back in. I wasn't sure where I was gunna go, I couldn't go to Sylvia's that stupid broad cheated on me again, Darry was at work, and I didn't feel much like listen to Pony boy's philosophy about life and shit. So I decided I'd go to the Dingo than maybe to Bucks. I pulled out a weed and lit it, as I was walking through the park, I heard a scream, that came from inside as small crowd of guys. Now normally I'd leave and just let the chick fend for herself, but as I caught glimpses of her throughout the crowd, she didn't seem very old, and she didn't look like she was from around here, so I walked up to the gang, "Hey!" the boys quickly turned around

"Ya, Whaddya want Winston?" one of the younger boys said "I don't really think that girl wants you boys touching her!" I growled, if I stood up for her maybe I could get her in bed, "well what are ya gunna do about it huh!" a curly haired one asked

"If you don't leave her alone, I'll kill ya…I don't like little greasers, I just don't like em!" I sneered, as I whipped out my blade. That was all it took, they backed off "when you're not here to protect her Winston that's when we'll get her, and we'll get her good!" the curly haired one yelled as he ran off

I went to help the girl up, and started to walk away "don't you even want a thank you, Dallas Winston" the girls voice sounded familiar, so I turned around, she even kinda looked familiar

"No, thanks, just don't expect someone to save your tail every time you're in trouble…" I growled coldly

**Eme's POV**

When I saw who it was who just saved my life, I was shocked…THE DALLAS WINSTON! That was a huge surprise, what happened to the hood I knew, unless…oh I get it now…he was just doing that to get me in bed…old habits die hard Mr. Winston

"Well now Dally, I thought you'd be meaner, but here you are being a nice guy and saving me from them mean old boys!" I said with a straight face, inside though I was dying of laughter

"I'm never nice, and who said you could call me Dally? I don't even know you!" he sneered and started to walk away. "Dallas, you really don't remember me" I yelled after him "I thought of all people, well besides Steve, you'd remember me, I guess after losing Johnny, you forgot about everyone else huh?" I growled

"Don't you ever talk about Johnny You never knew him, and I didn't forget about no body, you dumb little broad!" he growled at me again "Dally! It's me! It's Mellie!" I had to tell him before he got angry and decided to kill me himself

**Dally's POV**

As soon as she said the name, I remembered "you! What the hell are you doin back here, what, did you come back to replace Johnny? Think you can get special treatment because Johnny's dead, now you can be the new gangs pet?" I spat at her coldly, how dare she come back, and rip up our lives, after most of us had just put the pieces back, she looked taken back from my statement, which I guess she woulda been, because before she left me, her, pony, and Johnny were really close, I always felt bad for her and Johnny, they both had tough lives. But what did she expect to come back and to have me love her again, No I don't think so, I promised I wasn't gunna love anyone ever again and besides, I mean just look at her, look at the way she was dressed, so 'Socy'

I saw tears starting in her eyes "Dally, why would you say that, I loved Johnny too! We all did, I thought you'd be happy to see me, but I guess I was wrong!" she cried

"Well, you were wrong, I could never love you…look at you, you think your better then us because you a soc now huh? Well your not…just because you look different doesn't mean you are! You're still a greaser Emelline" right after I said that she ran off in the direction of the DX, probably to cry about it to Steve. I decided to skip the Dingo and go straight to Bucks, I was pissed I needed to unwind, that stupid little broad, she wrecked my day. As I walked to bucks I started thinking _ awe, maybe I shouldn't had said that about Johnny, but I mean, why would I want her back, she'd only be more trouble for the gang_ I couldn't believe that Eme had me feeling guilty. I walked into bucks and grabbed a beer, I decided that later on, I'd go looking for her and apologize, apologize the Dallas Winston way, I couldn't be nice about it, just fair, that was all she was ever gunna get from me, not nice treatment, just fair.

A/N- Whaddya guys think...is Dally outa character? He's really hard to write for lemme know Review! lol!


	6. A Dallas Winston Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsider…blah blah

**Eme's POV**

After that last comment from Dallas, I ran, I wasn't gunna stand there and be insulted, the thing that was strange is that I shoulda expected that reaction from Dallas, but silly me I thought he'd de thrilled to see me…anyways I ran all the way to the DX with tears streaming down my face

"Mellie what happened" Soda came in from the garage, and walked over to me, his voice full of worry "baby doll, did someone hurt you…was it them socs?" he kept asking, then Steve came in "Eme what the hell happened?" he jumped over the counter, looking more angry than I'd ever seen him

"nothing, it wasn't the socs" I managed to get out in-between sobs, finally I calmed down enough to talk rationally "I was on my way over here, to meet you guys for lunch, when I ran into Dally" just the thought of what happened had me sniffling again "well, he wasn't very happy to see me, he told me I shouldn't have come back, and that I didn't love Johnny, and that just cause I was dressed like a soc, didn't mean that I was one!"

"Oh, Eme, well whaddya expect from Dally, he's never been nice, and he was probably just shocked to see ya" Steve smiled as he gave me a hug "Soda, get her a coke, and get her settled, while I finish with this customer" he ordered while heading back to the garage

"Here ya go, baby doll" Soda slid a bottle of coke my way "hey don't worry about Dally he'll get over it, hopefully" Soda smiled

It was comforting having Soda to talk to, he was like a second big brother, and I guess other that the fact that he and Dally were the only two who ever called me 'Mellie', my nickname from him was 'baby doll' he always called me that, as I was thinking that I remember the nick name I'd given him 'Pepsi-Cola'

"Hey Pepsi-Cola! Go fetch my brother will ya…I'm starving!" I giggled, because as soon as I called 'Pepsi-Cola Soda smiled, he remember. I was already starting to feel better, but I was still real hungry

**That Afternoon**

**Eme's POV**

So as you probably guessed me, Steve and Pepsi-Cola went out for lunch, then the boys dropped me back at the Curtis's by that time Pony and Two-Bit were back, and of course Steve had to tell Pony and Two-Bit what happened, they both seemed awful mad at Dally, more Two-Bit than Pony. Then they all started saying how Dally was awful stupid to say a thing like that and I didn't wanna here it so I left, I went out side to sit on the porch. I heard footsteps, and then someone sat down beside me.

**Pony's POV**

Eme looked upset so I went outside to sit with her. "Hey" I mumbled as a sat beside her

"hey you, aw shoot, I wish they wouldn't blame Dally, he has every right to be mad, it must of hurt him something awful when I left, then loosing Johnny, I can't say that helped" Eme rambled

"ya, but that still don't give him any reason to bad talk you, he shouldn't have said that about Johnny and you coming back to take his place, that was just down right cold" I tried to argue, I never was any good at it. Just then the screen door opened and out came Steve and Soda, followed by Two-Bit

"Bye kids, Eme you stay here till I get off work, Pony, Two-Bit, don't let her leave" Steve spoke sternly

"Bye Baby Doll, you stay here tonight, maybe I'll take ya to the nightly double" Soda laughed as he hugged Eme good bye, and they headed back to work. Two-Bit went back inside, probably to watch Mickey. Me and Eme talked for a little while longer, but our conversation was cut short by the arrival of Dallas Winston

I tried to act tuff "whaddya want Dally?" but unfortunately my act never fools anyone, Eme smiled, and suppressed a giggle and Dally just smirked " I wanna talk to her" he said nodding at Eme

"Well that's just fine, go ahead, I'm not gunna stop you" I went to take my spot next to Eme "I wanna talk to the kid, alone, now beat it!" Dally growled, I got up and walked inside, and looked out the window

**Eme's POV**

"Well whaddya want hood?" emphasizing the 'hood' he wanted to treat me like a soc; I'd act like a soc. Dally just smirked "see I was right, you are a soc, but uh... I just came over to say, what I said about Johnny didn't need to be said" his voice was gruffy

"I guess that's as close as an apology as I'm gunna get right?" I asked

"I ain't gunna be nice to ya just cuz you're a girl, but I'll be fair, sometimes, unless you get on my nerves, then I'm just gunna be rude" he admitted honestly

"That's fine, now if you don't mind I'm gunna go inside with my _real friends _the ones who care about me" I said as I got up to go inside

"hey, don't you dare ever say I didn't care, I did, but that was a long time ago, things have changed, things are different, your different, I ain't gunna be your friend but because the gang loves ya so much, I'll tolerate ya, see ya around soc" he said scornfully, emphasizing the 'soc' like I had with 'hood' and before I even had a chance to retaliate he was gone

I went back in the house and cuddled up to Pony, and watched Mickey, the nice thing about staying with the gang; it's like having five brothers, who are always there for ya. I decided that when Soda got home I'd take him up on his offer about going to the nightly double.

A/N- I hope Dally's still in character enough! Review please!

Xox-Kitten


	7. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders, just Eme!

**Dally's POV**

Urgh that dumb little broad…man she really got me pissed off! Saying that I didn't care, well I used to. I can't believe I'm gunna be stuck with her tagging along all the time. She doesn't realize that you can't just come back into someone's life and expect nothing to change. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I had to leave or I mighta punched that little chick, I'll give her one thing though she's fiery, she can hold her own, that's the only compliment I'll ever give her, but she'd never hear it leave my mouth, I finally decided to head back over to bucks, maybe I could find a good party girl there.

**Pony's POV**

When Eme came in from out side she seemed mighty upset, but I decided not to push it, so I just let her be. She came and sat next to me and started watching Mickey, but I could tell she wasn't really paying attention; she seemed to be really in thought about something, like this whole Dally problem wasn't sitting right with her. I wasn't really enjoying watching Mickey so I decided I'd do up the dishes before Darry got home.

"Hey Two-Bit wanna give me a hand in here" I called from the kitchen "most of this is your mess anyways" I wasn't about to let him get off scott free.

"Ya alright, I've already seen this one anyways" two-bit got up and came into the kitchen "hey pony what's wrong with Eme…she seems real down, it ain't nothing to do with Dally does it?" Two Bit asked with all seriousness

"I think it might be, or she just might be missing New York or something, but she does seem awful down" I whispered back, I didn't want Eme to hear us talking about her; she might get even more upset than she already is. I heard Darry's truck pull up, that meant he was home, and he'd probably bring dinner considering it was Saturday night

"Where is everyone, Pony, Two-Bit? Hello Eme" Darry came in asking

"Heya Darry, they're in the kitchen" her voice almost monotone. Darry came in "what's wrong with Eme?" he asked while putting his work stuff away

"well earlier today she ran into Dally, and he wasn't to thrilled to see her, and he said some pretty rotten things to her, then when he did come over to 'apologize', they was real mean to each other" Two-Bit explained

"Oh well that makes sense, Dally and her were always pretty close, maybe Dally'll get over it in a little while" when Darry spoke his voice was strong and truthful, so I believed him

**Eme's POV**

I knew the boys were talking about me, and my Dally problem but I really didn't care, I just wanted Soda to come home, I sure hoped he wasn't kidding about taking me to the drive in tonight, I needed to get out and get my mind off the events of today

"Emelline LeAnna Randell, come in here, and eat your dinner it's getting cold" Darry yelled from the kitchen

"Girl, what were ya doing in there that you didn't her us call for you?" Two-Bit chuckled

"Sorry I musta been thinking about something" I walked in and grabbed a spot next to my brother, who I guess got home somewhere between Darry saying hello to me and now, but I didn't notice "heya Steve, how was work?" I noticed Soda wasn't at the table "where's Soda?" I added

"work was okay, and Soda, he's getting all prettied up for your date tonight, he says if you wanna he's still offering to take ya tonight" Steve said with slight annoyance, maybe I shouldn't be going out with my brothers best friend…oh well he offered

"oh ya I'd love too…I totally forgot about that, Darry do ya mind if I skip dinner, I gotta get ready, I promise I'll eat when we get there" I got up quickly and ran to my room without waiting for a reply. I had to figure out what I was gunna were, I finally decided on a pair of black Capri pants and a pink sweater, when I got outa my room the whole gang was sitting in the living room, I got a wolf whistle from Two-Bit and smiles from everyone else, excluding Steve, he looked like he was gunna kill Soda, I walked over to a happily grinning Soda, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"we'll be back later, I promise Steve I won't let anything bad happen" he laughed as we headed out the door, as we got to the truck Soda opened the door for me, awe he was being such a gentleman, so gallant. We paid and parked in the front row, now I had every intention on watching this movie, but seeing as we still had a few minutes to spare, Pepsi-Cola and I started talking and before I knew it the movie was over "my god, did we just talk over the entire movie" I gaped "looks like" Soda chuckled as he started to drive away. I think us talking was better than actually watching the movie, I learned a lot about what had happened since I'd left, I heard in detail the story that lead to Johnny's death and I heard about what happened to Soda's love of his life Sandy, I also let Soda in on a few of my own adventures in New York. When we got back I noticed it was real late about 2 in the morning

"Soda, I had a real nice time tonight, it was nice having someone to talk to, we'll have to do it again sometime" I told him, he just looked at me and smiled. We got into the house and went our separate ways. For the first time in quiet a few days I slept peacefully without any burdens on my mind, but come morning one more problem was gunna stand in my way…telling Steve I like his best friend.

A/N- Hope you guys enjoy! Please review

Xox-Kitten


	8. Big Brother Steve

Disclaimer: Don't own the outsiders, only Eme!

**Steve's POV**

Eme and Soda got in late last night. Now don't think that I don't trust Soda, because I do, I trust him with my life, just not with Eme's. I'll ask them what's up in the morning. I really hope it's nothing…

**Eme's POV**

I couldn't sleep I was just in too good of a mood from our date…but I needed to talk to Soda, I had finally decided what to do about Steve. I just wouldn't tell him…yet. How hard could it be to keep a secret? We'll just tell Steve that it didn't work out, and everybody else will just have to kept there trap shut. Before I knew it, 7 am was here, I needed to get up before everyone else and talk to soda, I got up and pulled on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, man was it ever cold this morning and quietly snuck into Soda and Pony's room.

"Soda!" I whispered while I nudged him "soda get up, we need to talk". He opened his eyes groggily and smile "hey baby doll"

"C'mon into my room, I wanna talk to you about something" I whispered back leaving his room. He followed me to mine and I quickly shut the door. "Pepsi-Cola, we gotta talk about what were gunna tell Steve" I explained

"Ya…he don't seem too happy about us dating does he?" Soda chuckled

"that's just it, I don't think we should tell him were dating, we'll just tell him it didn't work out, and that we've decided its better that we're just really close friends…and everyone else will just have to keep it quiet" when I finished talking I looked hopefully at Soda, to see if he would agree "ya alright, its probably better that way, for a while, we are gunna tell him eventually right?" Soda asked

"Yes, but I need sometime to maybe ease him into it…" I spoke quietly "alright so now that, that's settled, go back to bed, I'll see you at breakfast" I laughed as I gave him a kiss, and he bounded outa the room with a big ol' grin on his face. As soon as Steve asked about us, which I knew he would, I'd tell him the truth, the fake truth; a little white lie never hurt anyone right?

**Pony POV**

I felt someone slide back under the covers "Is that you Soda?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah, it's me Pony…guess what!" he added happily "what?" I replied "Me and Eme are going steady…but you gotta promise not to tell Steve, he'll flip" Soda said softly "that's great Soda…you and Eme are good together…you just better hope Dally don't find out, he hates Eme so bad he's likely to spill the whole story to Steve, and you know Steve won't want his baby sister dating his best friend, that'd be awkward for anybody." I mumble out quickly while falling back asleep

**Later That Morning**

**Steve's POV**

Eme and Soda woke up about the same time, Darry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and Pony was still sleeping. Eme and Soda were sitting next to each other on the couch watching Mickey with Two-Bit. I needed to ask Eme what was going on with her and Steve, and I thought now would be as good a time as ever.

"Eme, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked getting up from the chair, heading outside "ya sure" she said while getting up "what's up?" she asked

"I know that you and Soda went out last night, and that was okay…but I don't want you dating him…Soda may be my best friend, but your too good for him, your to good for any greaser, you should be marry a lawyer or a doctor one day!" I exploded

"Steve, there's nothing going on between Soda and me, yes, we went out last night, and it was fun, but there was no spark, we've decided its better if we just stay real good friends!..." she told me calmly. Now did I ever feel like an ass.

"oh…okay…that's cool I guess, sorry for freaking on you" I apologized quickly, I still thought something was up, but what else could I do, she'd told me what happened, and I don't think my sister would lie to me about something like that, right?

We both walked back into the house, and everyone quickly resumed what they were doing. No body in this house can ever have any privacy I thought. Eme went back to sit next to Soda and they started talking quietly

"C'mon ya'll breakfast is ready" Darry hollered from the kitchen

**Soda's POV**

I took my normal spot next to Steve, and to make things seem "realistic" Eme sat next to her brother and Two-Bit. It really was a shame we could let Steve know…but, he'll find out eventually. About half way through breakfast Dally came in, now by this time Two-Bit had gone back into the living room to watch the rest of Mickey so the only open spot to sit in the kitchen was beside Eme, Dally reluctantly grabbed the seat "pass the bacon" he grumbled, he ate quickly, then went into the living room with a miserable look on his face

I walked into the living room followed by Eme, "hey Dally, what's with the sour puss?" I asked half laughing, half serious

"I dumped Sylvia, that dumb little broad was cheating on me again" he spat, and I notice that his Christopher was back on his neck, then I noticed him look mischievously at Eme, like he was gunna do something bad, but I didn't know what

"Hey uh Mellie, what are you doing to night?" he asked while grinning "uh, I don't have anything planned, I'm free if that's what you mean?" she mumble back quietly "why?" she added "well…I was uh, wondering if you wanted to come to bucks tonight, there's gunna be a pretty wild party, and you seem like you need to loosen up" he smirked

"Nope, I don't think so Dally, she's not going anywhere with _you_" Steve frowned

"Excuse me?" Eme looked directly at Steve "just because you are my older brother, does not mean that you can tell me what I can and can not do" she yelled, then her voice changed to pure sweetness "Dallas Winston I would love to go to bucks with you tonight, what time will ya pick me up?" she replied, and Dally just smiled "I'll be back here at 7 tonight, be ready, cuz I ain't coming in" he sneered, and got up to leave

"Emelline LeAnna Randell, you are not going with Dally tonight, do you understand me?" Steve yelled, not even trying to hide his anger "Yes, Steven Anthony Randell, I do understand you, and it's to bad that no matter what you say I'm going, I deserve to have a little fun, you don't want me going steady with Soda, so I'll just be a wild child and have my fun with Dallas Winston the tuffest hood in all of Tulsa!" she screamed back twice as loud, and walked to her room, slammed and locked the door. I decided to go in after he to see if she was okay I knocked on the door "Mellie, it's me Soda, can I come in?" I asked gently "sure" she answered through the wooden door, I heard it unlock, I walked in.

"Hey um…not that I agree with Steve but why are you going...I thought you were going out with me? And I don't really want you alone with Dally, he's not very trustworthy" I stumble trying to find the right words

"I am only going with Dally, so that Steve doesn't get suspicious about you and me, Soda, don't worry I'm a girl from New York, I can handle my self, please baby, lemme go" Eme asked real sweet "yah alright, but the minute you think you can handle something you run back here as fast as you can, and get me or Steve, we'll always protect you no matter what" I stated back and kissed her gently, and left the room.

Seven o'clock came quickly that night. At six fifty five Eme came out of her room looking more beautiful then ever, she had one a short jean skirt, with a white wifebeater, a small leather jacket that fell above where her belly button would be, with black pointed high heels, she looked stunning, I started to get a little jealous and a lot worried, just then we all heard the car horn honk, she looked at us all and waved goodbye, Pony went right back to reading his book, Two-Bit was already gone, Steve just looked pissed, and Darry shook his head disapprovingly the only thing I could do was wave softly at her and smiled I hoped nothing bad would happen, but I sure had an awful feeling stirring in my stomach. Dally never could keep his hands to himself, and I'm sure that tonight would be no different.

A/N-Dun Dun Dun… cliffhanger haha…..please review!

Xox-Kitten


	9. Parties and Broken Promises

A/N- Hey guys sorry about the wait….but second semester just started and I've been busy with Chemistry and Physic….so without further adieu…Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, just Eme!

**Eme's POV**

I was excited about tonight for two reasons one, Dally was talking, nicely, to me again and two, this was my first big party. I couldn't wait. I walked out the front door and saw a red mustang, with Dally sitting in the drivers' seat.

"Wow, where'd you get the car…steal it?" I joked while climbing into the front seat next to Dally. "No it's Bucks I uh…borrowed it" he grinned

Dally drove away. The ride was silent and a little awkward. I could tell he was thinking about something but I didn't know what. We finally reached Bucks place…what a drive…Dally told me to head on inside and that he'd be there in a minute…big mistake! As soon as I stepped in the door I heard a car engine start and drive away, as I looked out the window all I could see was smoke and the faint vision of a red mustang in the distance. _ Damn _I thought _now I was stuck at Bucks all night, alone with a bunch of drunk people _I decided that I would leave after an hour then attempt to find my way back to the Curtis's or at least to a pay phone were I could call Darry to come and pick me up. For about the first half hour every thing was fine, and then I saw a familiar group of boys heading my way. Oh no it was the boys from the park

FLASHBACK

_Dally had just gotten the boys to back off "when you're not here to protect her Winston that's when we'll get her, and we'll get her good!" the curly haired one yelled as he ran off_

END FLASHBACK

Oh no I thought as they got a little closer, they're back to do me in.

"Hey isn't that the little chick from the park over on Willowen Ave? …the one that Winston was 'protecting'?" one laughed viciously. I tried desperately to escape from the corner that they had backed me into. No such luck. It was hopeless they were either going to rape me, or worse kill me. I closed my eyes hoping this was all just a bad dream, waiting for the worst and than it happened I felt my shirt being torn open, and grubby little hands caressing my skin, and trying to unclasp my bra. I felt like screaming but my voice was hiding. It was too late I felt one of them on top of me, it hurt but I couldn't make a sound all I could feel were the hot tears streaming down my face, and all I could hear were voices laughing. All of a sudden I heard yells and shuffling footsteps, then I felt strong but gentle arms lift me up and carry me out to a car, when I heard the engine turn over, I thought it would be a good time to open my eyes, and next to me, looking angry and worried was Two-Bit Matthews, he noticed my movement "Hey are you alright?" he asked his normally chipper voice, deepened by anger

What could I tell him? Nothing. My voice wouldn't come out. So I sat there in silence waiting to get home, maybe he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. Yeah right…its Two-Bit he'll run in there foaming at the mouth. I was screwed, and Dally was dead. The rest of the car ride they radio was the only sound that came from the roaring automobile

_In the still of the night  
I held you, held you tight  
'Cause I love, love you so   
Promise I'll never let you go  
In the still of the night_

I remember that night in May  
The stars were bright above  
I'll hope and I'll pray  
To keep your precious love

Well before the light  
Hold me again with all of your might  
In the still of the night

So before the light  
Hold me again with all of your might  
In the still of the night  
In the still of the night

The car shut off. Two-Bit looked at me with pleading eyes, as if asking me if he could tell the gang, then he spoke "Eme, you **HAVE** to tell 'em, especially Steve and Soda" his voice was gentle "Two-Bit I can't…that would be proving that he and Soda were right, they'd never trust me again" I mumbled while trying desperately to fix my shirt "But Eme they were right, we all knew that Dally couldn't be trusted, but we thought with you he'd be different, and here" Two-Bit reached over my lap and into the glove box "put this on" he said as he handed me a white shirt that looked similar to my own "I won't look" he chuckled as he turned around

"Why do you have this?" I said puzzled as I put it on "It was my ex-girlfriends" he chuckled again "you can look now" I said as I looked in the mirror, my eyes had finally returned to being semi normal just bloodshot from lack of sleep. Two-Bit looked at me and asked seriously "are you gunna tell 'em, you know that was a rotten thing Dally did tonight…its his fault that those guys did that to you" he finished uncomfortably "I know Two-Bit, but I can't tell them, I just can't" I started to cry again, he just grabbed me in a tight embrace and rocked me gently, he sighed reluctantly "alright it'll be our little secret". I promised my self that minute that I would never breathe a word of what happened tonight to a living soul. We sat there a little while longer and then the silence ended "are you ready?" Two-Bit sighed "as ready as I'll ever be" I whispered pulling myself outa the car. The lights were still on in the living room, but of course everyone was still up it was only nine o'clock. Two-Bit bounded in first with a smile across his face "Hey ya'll…lookie who I found sulking at the party she was bored and wanted to come home to see you lot…don't ask me why, the guys there were so much better looking then any of you ol' greasers" He snickered. Steve looked up from the paper he was reading "so how was it?" he asked with mock enthusiasm. "it was pretty boring, I'm kinda tired though so I think I'm gunna get going to bed" I smiled, I felt eyes on me, when I turned around I saw Soda looking straight at me, he knew something was wrong. I walked quickly to my room and shut the door. I didn't even bother changing my clothes I just laid on the bed and fell into a trance, a voice snapped me back to reality "Eme it's me, Soda, can I come in Baby doll" I heard Soda's voice through the big wooden door "Soda leave her alone!" Darry hollered, I heard his foot steps leave. I finally decided to get change and go to sleep. I never found sleep that night only the restlessness that follows a tragic event. I looked over at my alarm clock **1:57am. **I needed to leave this room, so I got up quietly and went into the kitchen, I was hungry so I searched the fridge nothing in there both beer and chocolate cake, so I grabbed both. Just as I was about to sit down Pony boy came into the room

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked his voice shaking; I noticed his eyes looked blood shot "Pony, what's wrong?" I asked motioning for him to sit next to me "just a bad dream, but I already feel better knowing that some one else could sleep either, why can't ya?" he questioned "just can't sleep…" I whispered

"What happened tonight Eme?"…I know something did, because you hid in your room all night and Two-Bit hardly cracked a joke all night" he stated sternly. I that spilt second he reminded me of Darry. I know I promised my self that I wouldn't tell anyone ever what had happened but I had to; it was eating my up inside, my eyes started to tear up "Pony, If I tell you, you can never ever tell Steve, Darry, or Soda!" he just shook his head.

"Okay then…" my voice faltered "I was raped" I managed to whisper.

A/N-Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! Review please!

Xox-Kitten


	10. Bending The Truth

_**Chapter 10**_

**Eme's POV**

I instantly regretted telling him. As soon as I did his face dropped and he went as white as a ghost. "Pone?..You alright?" I asked seemingly calmer than him "Eme, why didn't you say anything…why didn't you tell Soda, or Steve...was it Dally?" he said asked "I didn't say anything because…because...i don't know pony I just thought it was for the best not to bother everyone else with my problems" I uttered

"Does anyone else know, besides me and Two-Bit?" Pony asked glancing at me quickly "no…and nobody else needs to know! I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep." I snapped back at him. "You may seem fine, but how do you know that you actually are?" pony mumbled "I think that you should go get checked out, just incase…please, for me?" Pony asked. I didn't really want to, because I felt fine and I was sure I was okay, but if it made Pony feel better why not. "Alright, tomorrow I'll go see the doctor… Okay...but I'm kinda tired now, so c'mon lets go to bed" I smiled hoping that would assure Pony that I was being sincere and honest, and it did, we both walked down the hall and into our rooms, I'd talk to Two-Bit in the morning about driving me to the hospital.

_**The Next Morning**_

**Soda's POV**

I heard Pony and Eme talking late last night, but I didn't know what about, I didn't feel I had the right to ask, if it was anything important they'd tell me. Right? I woke up first this morning which was strange I was almost always the last one up, but I just couldn't sleep anymore. When I got up Pony and Darry were cooking breakfast, Steve had gone to work and Two-Bit and Eme were sitting on the couch whispering. "C'mon guys breakfast is ready" I heard Pony call from the Kitchen; I grabbed a spot next to Eme, hoping to ask her about last night. "So Eme how was the party last night...really?" I asked her while grabbing some toast

"It was fun, at the beginning, but then I got bored…so I decided to come home, and when I saw Two-Bit, he offered to drive me" she replied smiling. The rest of everyone's conversation was scattered throughout the meal, when finally we were done.

"alright, well I hate to eat and run, but me and this little lady" Two-Bit laughed as he pointed at Eme "have some business to attend too, so we will see you dope heads later" he chuckled as he and Eme headed out the front door. Why was Eme going with Two-Bit I thought to myself, it seemed weird.

**Eme's POV**

"okay, I don't wanna be gone to long so lets just get there, see the doctor and get outa there" I said quickly

"Eme I know you don't like doctors and shit, but we gotta make sure you're okay!" Two-Bit said back to me "were almost there…now do you want me to go in with you?" he asked sincerely

"no it's alright Two-Bit, I'll be back in a bit" I mumbled and got outa the car. When I walked into the hospital, a feeling of worry fell over me, what if I wasn't okay, what if I got some disease, what if I was pregnant, I pushed these thoughts aside and made my way to the receptionist desk, a lady with dark hair and big glasses poked her head up "Can I help you?"

"um…ya…I called earlier for a check up, Emelline Randell" I spoke softly "Oh yes, your just down the hall to your right, room 224, the doctor is waiting" she replied back never looking up at me. As I walked down the hall I was scared, maybe I shoulda had Two-Bit come with me, well it was to late now, I was almost at the door. I knocked and opened the door, when I walked in, there was a middle aged women waiting for me with a smile, I felt a little better.

"you must be Emelline Randell" she said "yes ma'am that's me" I answered, while looking down at my shoes.

"Hello dear, I'm doctor Helen Holt, okay Emelline, these kinda check ups are scary for girls your age, but they are mandatory if you want to be sure that you are physically and mentally alright" she spoke calmly "yes, I know, and I'll be alright" I mumbled. As the check up went on I was starting to feel a lot better, so far every test that I had done had come back negative, finally it was done. "okay miss Randell, you are 100 okay, with the exceptions of a few bumps and scratches" Doctor Holt finally said.

"thank you ma'am…thank you so much, you have a good day" I replied happily

"you too dear" she called as I walked out of the room. So I was fine, thank god, one less thing to worry about.

I walked back to the car with a smile on my face, because even though a real terrible thing happened to me, I was alright, and even though I didn't wanna tell anyone else I was glad that some people knew, I knew later on when the real shock would hit me, they'd be there to help me cope. Two-Bit leaned over the front seat and opened the door

"so?" he asked "how did it go?...is everything fine?"

"ya everything's fine, all my test came back negative…I don't really wanna talk about it…lets just go back to Pony's" I replied

"okay, but before we get back I wanna talk to you about something" Two-Bit sounded serious "I really think that you need to tell Steve, I know you don't want to, but he's your brother and has a right to know…don't you think?" I was quiet for a minute "ya I guess your right, okay I'll tell him when we get back" Two-Bit looked at me like I was lying "I promise" I smiled. We finally got back to the house. It was time, I had to tell Steve.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I watched as Steve and Eme went into the back room, I didn't wanna be nosy but, hell it was in my nature, so I sat as close to the door as possible trying to hear there discussion.

**Eme's POV**

Steve and I went into the back bedroom, and sat on the bed. It was now or never, and he needed to know. "Steve," I began "there's something really important I need to tell you" he looked confused, that only mad this harder "at the party the other night, something happened, but before I tell you, you have to promise to keep your mouth shut until I am completely done explaining…alright?" I asked him "ya alright" he sounded disgruntled

"okay," I continued "so I was having a good time, me and Dally where talking and stuff, then Dally asked me if I wanted him to drive me home, because he was gunna go out with some chick, and he didn't think I should be there alone, but I told him not to worry about it, and to have a good time, I'd be fine…so in essence this was kinda my fault…but a little bit after Dally left, there were these guys, and" I didn't know if I could go on, I could feel my voice breaking "Steve, I was raped" the last word was uttered in almost a whisper. I could feel Steve's eyes on me, I shut my eyes quickly waiting for the yelling, but it was silent "Steve?" I asked unsure of what he was thinking

"how could you be so stupid, how could Dally be so stupid, how could** I **be so stupid!" Steve mumbled, I could tell that he was so angry that he could even comprehend what had been said "does anyone else know?...are you alright?" he asked deadly calm

"I'm fine, I went to the doctors and everything, and only Two-Bit and Pony know" I sniffled, I hadn't realized it but I was crying again, I also didn't realize that Steve had left the room "Steve! Wait!" I called as I ran out after him, when I came into the living room, my heart stopped, it was Dally, oh shit my cover's blown

"Dally c'mere for a sec, I wanna ask you something" Steve spoke softly, Dally walked over to where we were standing "Eme was raped" I saw Dally's expression soften just a little, as Steve continued "she says you offered her a ride home, but she said no…is that the truth" Steve studied Dally's face, as I looked over at Two-Bit who gave a disapproving nod, but didn't say anything. Dally finally answered "ya that's about the just of it, stupid broad, you shoulda came with me when I offered" he sneered, although his eye's said 'sorry'. That was when Steve lost it, he started yelling at me, and Dally saying how stupid we both were, he eventually left in a huff, and Soda went after him, so I never had a chance to talk properly with Soda, but the worst of it was over, that was a relief.

_**A Few Days Later**_

**Eme's POV**

Everyone had finally gotten over the shock of the rape, even me, sorta, I still had a hard time sleeping at night but I was getting better. None of us have seen Dally lately, after the confrontation he kinda disappeared. Soda and I weren't really talking, I think he's mad at me, every since that afternoon, he's been "busy" a lot. Today was the first day that I've had to my self in a few days, its nice, to just be alone…but I was starting to get bored, so I decided to go sit on the porch and wait for someone to get home. As I was sitting there, lost in my thoughts, someone sat down next to me, when I looked over, it was the last person I thought would be here, it was Dally. I decided to be a civil person and treat him like a human being, even thought all this was his fault. "Heya Dally, how you been?" I asked politely "I've been thinking, uh…what you did back there, covering for me, even though something real shitty happened to you…that was pretty cool…maybe you're alright after all" he mumbled, my jaw dropped out of shock, that was the first nice thing Dally had said to me since I got back, he continued "oh and uh..umm.. I real sorry about what happened" he sounded sincere, and for the first time in what seemed like years he smiled at me, not that fake smart ass smile, a genuine caring smile. I cleared my throat "um…it's alright…it's not completely your fault…I only went with you to spite my brother…but uh...thanks Dally that means a lot coming from you…" I looked at him and said sincerely, he just shook his head in agreement, then he got up "well kid, I better ne going, tell the rest of em that I stopped by, and uh…take care" he spoke gently, which was odd for Dally, I just waved at him and told him I would and so long. As I watched Dally leave and old saying popped into my head, "its always worse before it gets better" and this saying summed up my situation completely, something really bad had to happen before my relationships would get better, well not all of them, I think in my heart of secret hearts, I loved Dallas Winston, and wanted him to love me like he used too, and maybe that was starting to happen again, just maybe.


End file.
